


Finish Him

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [56]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “If it requires pants, I’m not going.” Kylux? Please?





	Finish Him

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: warning: fic contains Hux butt

Kylo paused in packing his bag at the declaration and turned around to see Hux standing in the doorframe wearing one of Kylo’s t-shirts. Likely only one of his t-shirts.

“Babe, we agreed to this weeks ago.”

“That was before we knew this was going to be my only day off his month,” Hux replied, padding past Kylo into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, examining the contents before leaning over and grabbing a diet cola from the fridge door. Yep, just a t-shirt.

“So you’re going to what?” Kylo asked, closing up his bag and tossing in onto the ground. “You’re just going to stay here all day?”

“I am going to finish what you started,” Hux declared imperiously, “and I’m going to spend the day in bed.”

“Even if I’m not here?”

Hux shrugged, the action lifting the t-shirt at the back just enough to tease Kylo with the view.

“I can entertain myself,” he said as he disappeared around the doorway.

Kylo listened to his steps as they approached their bedroom, followed by the soft click of the door being closed. Kylo waited another few seconds before pulling his phone out and typing out a quick message giving his apologies, he wasn’t going to make it; he had to look after Hux. He pulled off his own shirt as he set the phone, thumbing his jeans open and stepping out of his sneakers as he followed Hux to interrupt his entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll also really need to appreciate and love this wonderful Art that was done in response to this ficlet. 
> 
> https://creepycreepyspacewizard.tumblr.com/post/172567324936/if-it-requires-pants-im-not-going-kylux


End file.
